


Sorpresa di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Erede dei troll [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kristoff non capisce perché Anna ha iniziato a ignorarlo.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Erede dei troll [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044300





	Sorpresa di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
> Bingo: Berretto di lana + pista del ghiaccio + cioccolata calda  
> Prompt: 2# Frozen, Kristoff/Anna in cui lei lo evita per un po'. Il motivo? Gli sta confezionando di nascosto un cappello e una sciarpa di lana.  
> Scritta sentendo: Idina Menzel, AURORA - Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2")

Sorpresa di Natale

Kristoff era seduto su una panchina di legno e guardava un gruppo di bambine che pattinavano tenendosi per mano.

La pista di ghiaccio era circondata da alti lampioni. Le piccole ridevano, sotto lo sguardo attento di diversi genitori.

Il proprietario della sauna iniziò a sua volta a pattinare, con la sua famiglia.

Kristoff soffiò sopra la sua cioccolata calda, che teneva con entrambe le mani con i guanti e sorseggiò il contenuto.

< Ormai è un anno che Elsa ha scoperto di essere uno spirito e Anna è regina. All’inizio non è stato facile, preparare il matrimonio e cambiare abitudini tutto in una volta.

Però pensavo si fosse sistemato tutto. Invece è una settimana che Anna è strana > pensò. Guardò Sven che lo fissava.

“Lo so che cosa pensi amico mio”. Sorseggiò un altro po’ di cioccolata.

“Caro amico, non devi preoccuparti. Anna continua ad amarti, magari è solo affaticata. Preparare una festa di Natale per tutti i suoi sudditi a palazzo non è affatto facile. Poi è il primo Natale senza la sorella” diede voce a Sven.

“Sì, lo so, ma mi sento trascurato. Non fa altro che evitarmi, non mi dice le cose. Io lo vedo che è sfuggente” gemette. Finì di bere la cioccolata e posò la tazza accanto a sé.

“Eccola, sta arrivando. Potrai parlargliene tu stesso”. Fece la voce a Sven.

“Sì, hai ragione!” gridò Kristoff. Annuì e, alzatosi in piedi, camminò a passo spedito verso la moglie. Teneva i pugni serrati, arrivato davanti a lei aprì la bocca, ma gli uscì un verso stridulo e acuto.

Anna gli sorrise e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Buon Natale, amore” sussurrò.

“Aspetta, che?” domandò Kristoff confuso, battendo le palpebre.

Anna gli porse un pacco storto, con il nastro attorcigliato e legato male. “Buon Natale!” ripeté la regina, strofinando un piede sui sanpietrini del vialetto.

Kristoff aprì il pacco e si trovò davanti un berretto ed una sciarpa di lana dello stesso colore.

“Avevo così paura che li scoprissi” disse Anna. Si portò le mani alla bocca, sfiorando le labbra con le dita. “Invece no! Sono riuscita a farti il regalo e con le mie mani” si vantò, ondeggiando sul posto.

Kristoff li indossò, con gli occhi lucidi. Diversi fili pendevano e i punti non erano corretti.

Kristoff sollevò la moglie e la fece volteggiare. “Sono stupendi!” gridò.

Anna rise e ondeggiò i piedi, gli occhi luminosi.


End file.
